


Fire Cannot Hurt A Dragon

by toesohnoes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blonde girl with wide blue eyes walks straight through his flames. Pyro can't help but be impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Cannot Hurt A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11782192007/the-flames-engulf-her-world-they-lick-over-her).

The flames engulf her world. They lick over her body and burn the fair material of her clothes. Smoke filters around her face and slides down her throat, but she doesn’t choke. She holds her head high and walks forward.

Her dragons cling to her shoulders, hissing and clawing at the flames. She can feel their delight at the heat – they long to soar. With such fire surrounding them, maybe their wings could strengthen and she could one day fly upon their backs.

Her eyes search for the source of the flame: a young man standing apart from his friends, wearing stranger garb than any Dothraki or even any of Qarth’s citizens. His rage sings to her from across the gap diving them. It burns hotter than any flame.

She steps from the smoke and strides forward, the dewy grass cooling her feet. His eyes widen at the sight of her and his hand falters. “You’re not hurt,” he says.

Suspicion still snarls on his upper lip, but she smiles serenely. “Fire cannot hurt a dragon,” she tells him.

He still burns with indignation and such brutal anger, but when she holds out her hand for him he reaches out to take it. In time, she’ll have him bowed before her feet: her own knight, her own mutant, her very own dragon.


End file.
